The present invention relates to storage facilities, and more particularly to monitoring of storage facilities.
It is known in the prior art to monitor storage facilities, for example, to protect against intrusion. Similarly, it is known in the prior art to equip storage facilities with heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC); storage facilities so equipped are typically provided with instruments that monitor conditions such as temperature of the facilities to control operation of HVAC systems.